The back-thinning of product substrates in the semiconductor industry is often necessary and can be carried out mechanically and/or chemically. For back-thinning, the product substrates are in general temporarily attached to a carrier.
Various methods for dissolving or destroying the connecting layer are known, such as, for example, the use of UV light, laser beams or action of temperature. Other approaches pursued separation by solvent.
Detaching is increasingly turning out to be one of the most critical process steps since the thin substrates with substrate thicknesses of a few μm easily break during detachment/removal or suffer damage because of the forces that are necessary for the detaching process.
Moreover, the thin substrates have very little if any dimensional stability and typically roll without support material. During handling of the back-thinned substrates, therefore, it is virtually indispensable to attach and support the substrates.